scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde
| nextepisode= }} Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde is the seventh episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise Sandy Duncan is on the set of her latest film, and the movie studio is to be torn down after shooting, but someone keeps disrupting the filming. Synopsis The gang is heading towards Mammoth Studios, a studio where it's about to be torn down for a Super Duper Market. The gang was going to see Sandy Duncan in a remake of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde when a faceless person in white hogged the road, causing them to go part-way off a bridge. The gang finally met Sandy (who was running from the "ghost") and Scooby fell in love. Sandy also introduced her stunt-girl, Shirley, the manager of the studio, Mr. Thayer, the grumpy old director of the remake, Mr. Van Henstone, and Daphne's favorite actor, Duke Jason and his stuntman, Slats. Shirley explained that Thayer wants publicity, Van Henstone is saving money, & Slats hates Duke, which makes all three of those people prime suspects. While Sandy was getting ready to go, Scooby noticed a figure rigging a lamp post which would hurt Sandy, and Scooby charged to the rescue. When they checked out the crime, Shirley quit the film, and Thayer and Van Henstone wanted Daphne to be Sandy's new stunt-girl. Scooby explained what happened before the lamp post got rigged. Then Scooby and Shaggy disappeared. Scooby and Shaggy were stranded on a desert with a freaky sheik. When they went into a pyramid, they were chased by a mummy and a lion (the lion was mechanical). Meanwhile, Daphne and Fred were in Shanghai, being chased by a pirate and a dragon. The pirate chased Velma into a boat and Fred and Daphne rescued her. But the pirate sent them to Alaska. In Alaska, the gang noticed a wolf-man. Scooby and Shaggy explained that they were being chased by King Kong. Suddenly, an angry grizzly bear started chasing the entire gang into the old west. After Scooby mushed, they noticed a strange Indian called Chief Blood in the Eye, who locked Fred, Daphne, & Velma in the bank and Shaggy & Scooby in jail. After the whole gang got bailed out, they explained to Sandy that they were chased by many strange characters. They decided to keep an eye on the suspects until they got the movie finished. When Daphne was getting ready, Mr. Hyde, who was not Slats or Duke, kidnaps her. Scooby found a ransom note and it said: Stop sale of studio if you want to see Sandy Duncan again. Sandy and the gang decided to rescue Daphne while Mr. Thayer and Mr. Van Henstone waited for the police. They found a secret passage, where Scooby and Sandy disappeared and found a room full of signs with missing letters. That's how Mr. Hyde made the ransom note. When the gang got back together, they all heard Daphne's voice and they stopped on a medieval shoot and notice Daphne yelling at Mr. Hyde, who merely gags her with a handkerchief. When Mr. Hyde, notices the kids on their way to rescue Daphne, he escapes with Daphne on a golf buggy and the gang gave chase riding on a sled. The whole gang lands at a graveyard and Fred notices Mr. Hyde carrying Daphne into a mausoleum. Sandy came up with a plan to confuse Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde mocks the bound and gagged Daphne, only to hear Sandy free. He opens the door and is knocked down. The plan worked and Fred and Shaggy get Daphne free. They unmasked Mr. Hyde and it was revealed to be an actor who was supposedly missing, named Zalia Z. Fairchild. He had been secretly living in Mammoth Studio for several years. He dressed up as many strange creatures to delay the finishing of the movie so the studio wouldn't be torn down. The police were going to take Fairchild into custody but Sandy decided to help Fairchild since Mr. Thayer thought the publicity is good. The picture was finally finished and another successful mystery was solved. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sandy Duncan * Shirley Denison * Mr. Thayer * Mr. Van Henstone * Duke Jason * Slats Villains: * Ghost * Sheik * Mummy * Pirate * Dragon * Wolfman * Grizzly bear * Indian * Mr. Hyde * Lion * Zalia Z. Fairchild Other characters: * Security guard * Yogi Bear * Police officer Locations * Mammoth Studios Objects * Cannonballs Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Dune buggy Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * Sandy implies that Shirley isn't a natural redhead, making Daphne the only real redhead out of the three. Cultural references * "Mr. Thayer" is probably a parody of Louis B. Mayer, one of the founders of and the head of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer studios from 1924 to 1951. * The idea of an actor living in a studio back lot was revisited in the live-action film The Phantom of Hollywood, which involves the destruction of MGM's back lot. * When Sandy, and Scooby are in the prop room, an image of Wilbur, the protagonist from Charlotte's Web, is seen on one of the ransom newspapers with the headline, "SOME PIG". Coincidentally enough, Hanna-Barbera was going to be releasing an animated adaption of "Charlotte's Web" the following year of this episode's airing. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * After the lamp post falls, Shirley says, "I'm with him Fred I think it was rigged", but her voice comes out of Sandy's mouth. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Mammoth Studios is clearly patterned after MGM, whose own back lot would be demolished in the mid 1970s and had some 146 acres, but no where near the small town size Mammoth's lot seems to encompass. * The buildings in real world studios lot are shells or façades with at best three walls and a roof with interiors actually being sets inside a studio making the situation when the gang are locked in the sheriff office and a joining jail impossible. In fact, when the camera pans to an overhead to show the gang pushing on the wall between them there is no roof to either the sheriff office or jail. * It would have been nearly impossible for Zalia to dress up as all those different villains. * Night abruptly becomes day for a short time as they meet Sandy Duncan. * For some reason Daphne changes into costume immediately after getting it despite not needing it until the morning after. Of course with everything that happened that night she wouldn't have time to change, but she wouldn't have known that at the time. * When Mr. Hyde gags Daphne, she is never tied up, Yet at the ends, she has her hands at the back as if tied up. Also, when Mr. Hyde gags her, the gag is seen to come over her hair. But, in the next scene, it is shown underneath her hair. * There are no tigers, boa constrictors, and/or alligators living in Africa, as Sandy mentions. * Shaggy and Scooby repeatedly refer back to an encounter they had with "King Kong" but this is not shown. However, a giant gorilla does appear in the show's opening. It is likely that this was a deleted scene or a scene that become lost in syndication. In other languages Home media * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Lost Episodes DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes | series= ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes